


【翻译】'Cause I Like It Dark and Low/翻云覆雨

by Milfoil_c



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Barebacking, Bathroom Sex, Clothed Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Spit As Lube, Top Jared
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 10:43:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7529584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milfoil_c/pseuds/Milfoil_c
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared在TCA的时候想要。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【翻译】'Cause I Like It Dark and Low/翻云覆雨

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of ['Cause I Like It Dark and Low](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1981833) by [dollylux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollylux/pseuds/dollylux). 



> 作者备注：这发生在Jared肩膀脱臼的恢复期。

 

 

Jared有个爱好，他喜欢Jensen穿那些不会完全遮住他臀部的外套。

 

这甚至不是什么他会告诉Jensen的事情，起码不会直截了当。这只是Jared享受的小确幸之一，就像他等待飞机起飞时在手机上玩的连点消除游戏，就像他们睡着时Jensen轻抚着他手掌心的拇指，或者就像当他看着Jensen打高尔夫时的一杯冰凉的长岛冰茶。

 

他们在这些公共活动微笑着拿出自己最好的状态时，他就只是喜欢盯着那个屁股。他只需要稍微把视线向下移，只需要瞥一眼就能让一股电流传遍Jared全身，如同一杯威士忌，那么美丽，富有弹性的臀部包裹在昂贵的布料里，若隐若现的，对Jared来说却已经足够了。仅是它隐约的 _ _轮廓__ 就能让Jared满足了。

 

他们暂且被忽视了，被领到一个稍后再进入主厅的等待组中，主厅那里有成群结队的记者和博客写手，Suzanne和其余跑腿的小公关忙着解决紧急事件，四处救场，没工夫留意他们。Jared乘机后退一步，站到Jensen身后侧，让他的眼神缓慢地，若无其事地向下看去，就好像他只是在不断不断地低头，而不是在用视线舔出一道隐形的线条，从Jensen长长的脊背直到臀部。

 

他把呻吟遏制在喉咙里，他的手握紧成拳，眼神凝聚在那上面。Jensen回头上上下下地打量他，嘴唇因疑惑而下垂。

 

“Jay，什么——”

 

Jared能辨认出Jensen意识到的那一刻，他恍然大悟的那一刻。那双丰满的嘴唇在刹那间抿成一条线，他的全身都僵硬起来但却没有完全转过身，没有切断Jared的注视。当他们双目交汇，Jensen几乎脸红了。

 

“就这几小时你都不能规矩点？”声音轻到Jared几乎听不清，但是语气非常宠溺，脸上还带着毫不遮拦的笑容。Jared坚定视线，热烈深切地凝视着Jensen的眼睛直到Jensen避开，不得不看向别处。他转身背对Jared，现在他们两人都面朝前方，Jared移动到Jensen身后，努力控制住自己的髋骨不贴上某个部位，但是他嘴唇向下滑去，抵在Jensen的脑勺后方说话，几乎要碰到他的耳朵。

 

“怎么了？我在盯着什么？”

 

另一组人拿着手机和笔记本路过他们，看上去就是重要人物，他们都沉默下来。当Jensen的注意力被分散后Jared的腰向前贴了贴，他的老二和Jensen的屁股有了短暂却幸福的接触。

 

“Jared。”Jensen嘶声道，他的耳尖发热泛红。Jared原本会咧嘴傻笑，如果他没有因为Jensen这幅假正经的样子莫名其妙地硬起来的话。

 

“告诉我。”Jared的嘴唇擦过Jensen其中一只通红的耳朵的耳尖，修长的手指滑到外套下固定住了Jensen的腰部，从容不迫地捏了捏。“我在看什么？嗯？”

 

Jensen稍微挣扎了一下而Jared能感觉到，从那长久的停顿中就能感觉到他的紧张，直到他终于挤出了那些单词。

 

“我的屁股。”

 

Jared闭了闭眼，那个单词萦绕在他脑海里，他利用搭在Jensen侧腰的手让他向后靠，让他们发热的身体再次互相接触。

 

“我在想什么呢，babe？当我在看你的屁股的时候，我在想什么？”

 

“Jay，拜托。”Jensen稍微歪了歪头，这个动作细微的除了Jared以外没有人会注意到，但Jared能。那是他的顺从，是Jared所需要的一切许可。他手上加了力道，钳制住Jensen，手指陷进他有些柔软的腹部。

 

“说。”

 

然后Jensen微微面向他了一点，他的眼睛抬起来扫视房间，装作他好像在寻找谁的样子，但这只是障眼法，这样他就能压低声音，说出只有Jared能听见的话。

 

“你有多想操我。”

 

Jensen的眼睛再一次对上Jared的，而Jared的双手迅速从他的身体上移开了，因为如果他现在不放手，一切都会变得快到不可收拾。一阵颤栗在他们之间传递，连此间的空气都开始颤动，起伏，鲜活而浓厚，就像它在撩拨他们去做些什么，去纵情。

 

“走。”Jared发出气息般的声音，便看向这个房间的门口，看向在他们被带到这里来的走廊，那里应该有独立卫生间，厚厚的门上挂锁的。他领着Jensen走在他前面，只需要轻轻地碰下他的手肘他们就出发了，像共享同一个意识那样心照不宣地移动，像那接近十年的关系意味着他们在大多数时候不需要通过说话来交流。

 

当然，的确是这样。

 

Jensen是先找到卫生间的那个，先踏进去的那个，当Jared锁门时转身面朝他的那个，Jared的大拇指找着锁，但他的眼睛从未离开过Jensen。

 

“把你的衣服脱掉。”他喘息道，好像这一切都只是幻想，好像他在自慰，而他的白日梦情人Jensen害羞而性感，会做他说的任何事。而他现实生活中的丈夫Jensen只是冲着Jared扬了扬眉，手指便开始摆弄起他自己外套上的纽扣。

 

“是啊，好吧，”Jensen发笑，解开了他的外套，手指心不在焉地抬到上面去松开了他的领带，就像他无法自制但 _ _想要__ 去服从，就像他和Jared一样迫切地想要。Jared眯起眼睛，他的阴茎现在抵到了牛仔裤的前端，粗厚并抽动着，渴求着Jensen藏在衣着下的一切。

 

“现在就脱。脱好了之后转过去面向墙。”这是Jensen喜欢的语气，没人有机会能看到的，Jared毫不讲理，非常不甜蜜的一面。这是能让Jensen脸上烧红的Jared，让他们在各路朋友家里的吧台后面操在一起险些被发现的Jared，撕掉了一条完美的，全新的，量身定做的短裤的Jared，因为那条短裤有一点太过合适于Jensen了。这是能让Jensen几乎盲目服从的Jared，让他浑身起鸡皮疙瘩。

 

他们的眼神依旧胶着，先被脱下的是外套，轻声落到地面上。接下来是领带，然后是衬衫，然后是内衣。Jared看着。没有碰他自己，只是看着，凝视着Jensen的乳首，直到那种聚精会神让它们硬起来，变成漂亮的，让人想要舔舐的粉红色圆粒。

 

门外的声音随着人们经过走廊而接近，响亮，然后又飘远。Jensen解开皮带，宽大的拇指撑开牛仔裤，拉下拉链，与此同时他还正在踩掉他的鞋子。

 

“脱掉。”Jared不必要地提醒着他，他只是想这么说而已，用来提醒他自己这将要发生，他马上就要得到，他是这个世界上活着的最幸运的混蛋。

 

阴茎渗出温热的前液，沾到了他新的Saxx内裤上。

 

四角短裤落地，连同Jensen无比好看的阿玛尼紧身内裤一起，Jared非常想要提醒他，现在还没撕碎它，他已经表现得非常友好了。Jensen从包围脚踝的衣物堆里跨出来，他终于一丝不挂，惊艳地，美丽地在比利佛希尔顿酒店卫生间里赤雅致昏暗的光线下赤裸身体，他的阴茎硬着微微晃动，顶端闪着潮湿的前液。

 

“转过身。”Jared抬起左手隔着牛仔裤握住自己，用力捏了捏自己的阴茎便向前走去。Jensen的手机在地上衣服堆里的某个深处响了起来。他们都无视了它，Jensen选择转过身去，把脸颊贴在冰凉的，干净洁白的墙面上，弓起背抬着自己的臀部，而Jared选择伸向他的口袋把手机调成静音。

 

突然间一切都近在咫尺，时机成熟，只为他一人享用。Jensen的臀瓣还因为之前他们在奥斯汀的家里裸泳而有些晒痕，它柔软漂亮，他妈的就像一颗水蜜桃，等待着Jared。

 

他解开了他的皮带，他的眼睛从未离开过Jensen的臀。

 

“真他妈的漂亮，baby，”Jared告诉他，这话已经比他的感受温和多了，他脱掉裤子，拽掉他的短裤，阴茎剧烈地发硬，因触碰而滚烫，因渴望插入而疼痛。他用右手握着柱身，但是Jensen的手轻轻地抓住了他的手腕，他还闭着眼，拉着Jared的双臂，让它们绕住他，手放在Jensen的腹部，他们的手指相缠。

 

“还会疼的。”Jensen提醒他，大拇指摩挲着Jared的手掌心，正如Jared喜欢的那样，他笑起来，更逼近了一步，嘴唇终于停留在Jensen发红的后脖颈，悠闲慵懒地吻着。

 

“那就等我养好伤了再说吧。”Jared威胁道，但是他感激又感动，就像他一直以来被Jensen照顾的时候，当他的妈妈不停地在他身边唠叨，也许太过关心他的时候。但这就是他们会做的事，他们就是这样的人。

 

“你最好给我进来，Padalecki。”Jensen向后探去，抓住了Jared的夹克衫，把他拉近，当Jared阴茎的顶端擦过Jensen两片臀瓣中间的缝隙时，他们都颤抖起来。“我还松着，因为今天早上那次。”

 

“操，Jen。”Jared呢喃着，已经有点喘不上气了。他调整好姿势，顶端抵着Jensen的穴口，只进入了一点点来让他放松，帮助他扩张。

 

“你在试着进去前最好吐点口水在上面，不然到见面会上我没法坐下来。”Jensen克制着他的声音，上气不接下气地就好像他和Jared同样渴望。Jared低了低头，吐出一根长长的银线，唾液准确无误地落在他的阴茎上，他来回撸动了几次，把它均匀地涂抹，直到柱身闪着水光，完全准备好进入。

 

“你明明喜欢事后还能感觉到我。”Jared提醒他，沿着Jensen的下颌吻上去，在脸颊稍作暂停，与此同时挺进他的身体，挤过所有那些酸胀的内壁肌肉，回到他几个小时前在他们离开奥斯汀前所处的地方。Jared合上了他的眼睛，纯粹地感受着，感受Jensen身体里的每一寸，感受每一次他滚烫的收缩，他的吸引力，直到他埋在最深处，像已经高潮了一样剧烈喘气，他的手紧紧地捏着Jensen的腹部，绝对会留下指印。

 

“求你，”Jensen抵着墙壁喘息道，当Jared再次顶弄着，确保他已经到了所能进入的最深的地方，一阵颤抖蔓延到了他的全身。“对我别那么温柔。快点，Jay，操我。”

 

Jared的左手探下去固定住Jensen的髋骨，就像他早些时候在会场里时做的那样，指尖埋进腰间的曲线里，直起身子时用力地像是要留下标记，然后开始下意识地操他，因为这就是他身体训练习惯出的反应，因为年复一年的亲热让这一部分都变得毫不费力却无比震撼，他妈的每一次都是。

 

Jensen的手机又响了，一首轻快，令人厌烦的歌声在这个逼仄的房间里回荡，但是声音在Jared微微弯下膝盖换了一个角度顶弄时戛然而止，Jensen喘息起来，他和Jared的紧紧交缠在腹部的手指攥了起来，几乎令人发疼。

 

“那里，那里，那里，操我。”

 

“ _ _操__ ，”Jared低吟道，他喘息的热气喷洒在Jensen脸颊上，又一次猛地进入他，他柔软舒适的臀瓣让他发情，连同今早他留在Jensen里面的湿润一起在他体内剧烈翻腾搅动，而该死的，Jensen如此的好。感觉永远都该死的好。他现在要烧起来了，汗珠顺着脸庞滑下，钻到他的衬衫里，在那件蓝色方格色衬衫下滚到他的肚皮上，粗糙的丁尼布的摩擦肯定会在Jensen的臀瓣上留下红印但是他们谁也不在乎，他们从来都不在乎。

 

“对我这么好，让我做这个，不论我什么时候想要都肯给我，真的很该死的爱你，Jensen。”他松开了他的腰部，手伸到Jensen的双腿间握住了他的阴茎， 套弄着，在顶端快速地打着转，当Jensen开始配合他的手律动，开始用他紧致的穴口夹紧Jared的阴茎，开始像Jared口袋里有钱会付给他一样的配合，那双罗圈腿变得甚至更弯了。

 

“不想射在墙上，Jay，求你。别让我射，别让我射，求你， _ _操__ ，”Jensen在开始高潮时哽咽起来，那无比洁净的墙面溅上了灼热的精液，Jared的手榨干了他的每一滴，他的大腿颤抖，穴口收缩，Jared几乎要穿透他的抽插着，毫无风度，毫无节奏可言地撞进他体内。

 

Jared的双球在牛仔裤下肿胀起来，他最后一次粗暴的抽插，双唇无意识地狠狠吸吮着Jensen脖颈的一侧，射在了他的体内，墙壁发出哀鸣，抱怨他们有多用力地推挤它，Jensen被压在墙体和Jared身体间：他的身体似乎只想不顾一切地接近，进入 _ _更多__ ，好像永远都感受不够Jensen。

 

他的阴茎在Jensen体内继续抽插了几次，挺进得更深些，体会那种戳刺，测试他现在有多松软，精液填得有多满，而Jensen每一次都会低吟，每一次Jared碾过他的前列腺都会颤抖。Jared终于放松下来，他的双臂环着Jensen的腰，搂着他抵在自己身上，在脖子上留下一串吻，气息喷薄在那里，咽下每一句他想说的，Jensen可能在之后会以此嘲笑他的情话。

 

“Jay，我冷。”Jensen在一分钟后嘟囔道，他的手指摩挲着Jared的手，把玩着他的戒指。Jared紧了紧他的胳膊，在松开之前最后用力抱了他一下，向后退去，他的阴茎伴随着一声湿润的水声离开Jensen体内，滴着被带出的精液。他在Jensen的后脖颈压下最后一个吻，然后转身去洗手台前，把手上的浊液冲掉，擦干净他的下体。

 

“我现在一整天都要湿哒哒的了。”Jensen抱怨道，走过来与他肩并肩站在水槽前，拿了好几张纸巾，背过手去擦抹他在滴水的屁股。

 

Jared傻笑起来，他看着镜子里的自己，看着Jensen在清理自己，以及弯下腰擦掉射在墙上的乱糟糟的精液时，他伸展或弯曲起来的身体线条。

 

“就当是提前祝我生日快乐。”

 


End file.
